Losing Freedom
by ToKeepFromGoingUnder
Summary: Cal gets a booboo and needs someone to care for him for a while. I hate those stories where Cal er Gill end up sleeping together because one of them is hurt... Seems a little unrealistic. So here's my try. Give it a go.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't really know where exactly this will go... but recently I've read a lot of stories where like... Cal er Gill gets hurt and the other watches over them and they end up sleeping together... and I feel like thats EXTREMELY out of character. So this is my attempt to make it more in character. Shall we have a go?**

* * *

><p>"Cal, please," she begged, folding her hands in front of him.<p>

"I'd really prefer that we didn't..." he mumbled, scrunching his face up.

She took a deep breath and hid her face behind her hands, calming herself. "Cal. Please. I really want to do this."

"But... Gill..." he complained, shaking his head.

"It'll be fun!"

"I'm not into that kind of thing."

"Please," Gillian pleaded, jutting her lower lip out.

Cal stared at her, feeling himself slowly let in. "That's not fair. Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" she asked, flashing a cute smile.

"No..." He wagged his finger in front of her and laughed. "You can't do that. Ah, ah, ahhh. Stop right now."

"I'm done doing anything," she said, smiling up at him innocently.

"Stop that!"

"Please, Cal?"

"I'm not soft like that... It'll never work." He smiled triumphantly and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back on the edge of his desk.

She stepped towards him and rubbed her hand up and down his bicep. "Cal..." she said sensibly.

As the shivers went through his body, he pulled away and smiled angrily. "Stop it, Gill."

"I really don't know what you're talking about." She held the sleeve of his shirt between her thumb and index finger and continued to play with it.

He slipped away from her and shook his head. "No," he said firmly.

She slouched and bit her lip. "Alright..." she whispered, showing him the deep sadness.

"Really, Gill?" he asked.

"I just really wanted this... you're not even giving it a chance..." she mumbled.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Fine! We can have your stupid picnic thing!"

She flashed an excited smile and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you!"

"Holy crap, you're just like Emily..." he whispered. "I'm such a softy."

"Deep down, Cal... Yes, you are. And I love that about you."

"I hate that about me."

She scrunched her face up and he stared at the _adorable _expression. "Thank you," she whispered genuinely.

"Alright... Go... plan er whatever." He waved to the door and sighed heavily, walking around his desk.

.:.

"So... Gill decided it would be brilliant to plan a-"

"A picnic? At the park! Yes!"

"Dammit, I should have known that you were part of this." He stared at her boredly and threw his hands in the air. "I'm surrounded by manipulators!"

"It'll be fun, dad." Emily smiled and nodded. "When is it?"

"Um... this weekend or something."

Emily raised her eyebrows and said, "Well... I think I'm gonna go do... homework or something."

"Whoa." He grabbed her forearm and dragged her back. "What were you just thinking about there?" He pointed to her face as an indicator.

"Nothing. I'm just excited."

"That's a lie."

"You're not supposed to be reading me."

"Aw, too late. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing..."

"You're still lying to me."

"We're gonna... play something.'

"Play what?"

"Soccer and Gill's gonna make you!" she spat out quickly.

His lips curled into a smile and he chuckled. "Oh. I see. Go do some homework."

Rolling her eyes, she jogged upstairs.

.:.

Cal had already awkwardly sat at the picnic table, refusing to do anything but sit there and eat.

Gillian tried to get him to go and walk in the creek with her and Emily, but he wasn't having it. She'd already used him and he felt vulnerable now, which was - granted - very naive.

"Cal. We're playing soccer and you must come and lay with us."

"I'd rather not. I'm feeling tired..." he lied, not even attempting to make it sound real.

"I'm gonna make you," she said simply.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see that."

"Um... We'll... uh..."

"Yeah that's-"

"Tickle you," Emily offered.

"You're gonna tickle me?" Cal asked, laughing loudly.

Emily smiled. "Yeah. I know where you're ticklish. Should I tell Gill?"

"No," he said suddenly, standing up.

The girls laughed and took both of his hands. "Come on, soccer!" Gillian exclaimed. She then leaned back to Emily and said, "You'll have to tell me that later."

"Definitely," Emily said, nodding.

Cal stopped and looked at Emily. "If I'm playing soccer then you cannot tell her."

"Well... you so openly expressed the fact that you don't want anyone to know... Now I gotta know."

"No. That's a lie. Em, if you tell her... I'm gonna be angry."

Emily stared at him and shrugged. "Alright... I won't tell her..." She then added under her breath, 'in the next hour...'

Cal gave her a warning look, seriously concerned about Gillian knowing that information.

"What am I? I don't know the... soccer places," Cal mumbled.

"Be defense," Emily said, placing him in front of Ana, who was in goal. (It was an office picnic.)

"What do I do?"

"Don't let the ball make it to me," Ana informed him.

He shrugged and stood there. "Is anyone else being defense with me?"

"I dunno dad... look beside you."

Cal looked to his right and then realized that he was at the far right of the feild. He looked to his left. Loker. "Really?" he asked.

"Thanks..." Eli mumbled.

"Well, you're skinny. You can't do anything..."

"I have long legs... I can ran faster and farther than you," he bragged.

The ball was kicked down the feild by somebody and Eli and Cal both ran after it and - while running at full speed - crashing right into eachother.

Loker bounced back, holding his nose, but Cal fell to the ground and distorted his face with a yell. He clutched his knee and groaned. "Dammit!" he yelled angrily.

At first, Gillian thought he was faking it to get out of the game, but his face turned red and he sounded genuinely hurt. She ran over along with Emily and everyone else pretty much.

"Move your hand, Cal," she ordered, trying to get a look at his knee.

"Oh... God!" he yelled, rolling over slightly. "No... I'm fine." He winced and used his good leg to stand up. He started to take a step but grunted and fell right back to the ground. "Dear, God..." he whispered, giving Gillian scared look.

"Does it hurt?" Emily asked.

"No, Em... I'm just sitting her making pained noises because I feel like," he spat out angrily.

Emily backed away and asked, "Should we take him to the hospital?"

"No! I'm fine!" Cal insisted. "Just... help me up."

Gillian grabbed one arm and Eli grabbed the other. They both pulled him up and he took a step and crumbled onto Gillian. "Dammit," he hissed, closing his eyes in immense pain.

"I need to take a look at your knee."

He bit his lip, almost drawing blood as Gillian gingerly pulled his jeans up his leg. "Oh my goodness!" she said, showing disgust on her face.

"What?" He tried to lean down and see it, but it hurt too much.

"Cal... you must... have broken the bone or something."

'I knew you should be drinking more milk," Emily threw in.

Cal shot her an angry look and looked at Gillian. "Is it bad?"

"It's all..." She scrunched up her face and stood up, walking away from the site.

"Holy shit! Someone needs to tell me what the hell is wrong with my leg!"

"Um..." Loker pulled out his phone, took a picture, and then handed the phone to Cal.

"Oh, dear God," Cal whispered, his face distorting as he looked at the picture

His knee was looking disformed and out of place and already getting all purple.

"Touch it, Gill," he said, looking at her.

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"So I can know if it hurts or not..."

"Of course it's gonna hurt!"

"Loker, touch it."

Eli kicked Cal's knee, earning him a loud yell and grunt. "Dammit! I didn't tell you to... kick it!"

Gillian looked up at Ana. "Call an ambulance."

"No... we can drive there," Cal said with a shrug.

"Do you really want someone carrying you to a car? Because you obviously can't walk. And if it's broken as badly as it looks, then you shouldn't be walking on it anyway."

He sighed heavily and waved his hand at Ana. "Whatever... Call..."

She smiled and walked away, dialing three numbers.

Gillian couldn't help but let her eyes wander to his mutated knee. "My goodness, Cal... What the hell happened?"

"I dunno... ask Loker, here!"

Eli shrugged. "I just bumped my nose. And... my thigh sorta hurt..."

"Your thigh?" Emily asked.

"What does that have to do something with him?"

"Well..." Gillian cut in. "You two were both running as fast as you could... right into eachother. So... you kneed him, hurt you knee once and then slammed your knee onto the ground... hence the mud all over your jeans."

Cal hadn't noticed mud on his jeans. There it was. Right there.

Cal readjusted himself on the itchy grass and Gillian laid her hand on his thigh right above his injured knee. He immediately stopped moving and looked over at her. "What?"

"Stop moving... You're gonna make it worse."

"I don't think it can get much - Ah!" he yelled, now completely stopping. Even with her hand dangerously high on his leg, he continued to move and had really messed up this time.

Gillian gripped his leg, terrified of what may have happened.

Loker gagged slightly and turned away covering his mouth.

"What happened?" Cal asked, his voice high and scared.

"Um..." It was just Torres standing there beside the sitting Cal and Gillian.

"What happened?" Gill asked.

"Uh..."

"Tell us..."

She bit her lip, looking away from his leg. "It's really gross."

"What happened?" Cal asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, it looks like... the bone has maybe cut through the skin?" she guessed.

Gillian covered her mouth and closed her eyes.

Cal stared at her hand that was still tightly gripping his thigh. He looked at Loker who was standing far away but still looking uncomfortably.

"Bloody hell, this hurts," Cal moaned, leaning back on his arms and clenching his jaw.

"I'm sorry..." Gillian whispered, finally realizing her hand on his leg and pulling it away.

"For what, love?" he asked.

She could hear the pain in his voice. She didn't like it at all. "Emily and I made you play soccer..."

"Nah... Don't blame yourself for this..." He shook his head and looked over at her. "It's alright. I'm sure... Loker and I woulda ran into eachother in the office and it woulda happened anyway."

She laughed at his attempt to save her from guilt. "Yeah, right."

"The ambulance!" Eli announced, pointing to the large truck in the distance.

Cal looked back and then looked at Gillian. "This'll be interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is a really long chapter... longer than expected but I wanted to get everything into the first chapter. What do you think so far?**


	2. An EDITED Chapter 1

**A/N: I made a few adjustments to the chapter, so it's important that you read it again.**

* * *

><p>"Cal, please," she begged, folding her hands in front of him.<p>

"I'd really prefer that we didn't..." he mumbled, scrunching his face up.

She took a deep breath and hid her face behind her hands, calming herself. "Cal. Please. I really want to do this."

"But... Gill..." he complained, shaking his head.

"It'll be fun!"

"I'm not into that kind of thing."

"Please," Gillian pleaded, jutting her lower lip out.

Cal stared at her, feeling himself slowly let in. "That's not fair. Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" she asked, flashing a cute smile.

"No..." He wagged his finger in front of her and laughed. "You can't do that. Ah, ah, ahhh. Stop right now."

"I'm done doing anything," she said, smiling up at him innocently.

"Stop that!"

"Please, Cal?"

"I'm not soft like that... It'll never work." He smiled triumphantly and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back on the edge of his desk.

She stepped towards him and rubbed her hand up and down his bicep. "Cal..." she said sensibly.

As the shivers went through his body, he pulled away and smiled angrily. "Stop it, Gill."

"I really don't know what you're talking about." She held the sleeve of his shirt between her thumb and index finger and continued to play with it.

He slipped away from her and shook his head. "No," he said firmly.

She slouched and bit her lip. "Alright..." she whispered, showing him the deep sadness.

"Really, Gill?" he asked.

"I just really wanted this... you're not even giving it a chance..." she mumbled.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Fine! We can have your stupid picnic thing!"

She flashed an excited smile and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you!"

"Holy crap, you're just like Emily..." he whispered. "I'm such a softy."

"Deep down, Cal... Yes, you are. And I love that about you."

"I hate that about me."

She scrunched her face up and he stared at the _adorable _expression. "Thank you," she whispered genuinely.

"Alright... Go... plan er whatever." He waved to the door and sighed heavily, walking around his desk.

.:.

"So... Gill decided it would be brilliant to plan a-"

"A picnic? At the park! Yes!"

"Dammit, I should have known that you were part of this." He stared at her boredly and threw his hands in the air. "I'm surrounded by manipulators!"

"It'll be fun, dad." Emily smiled and nodded. "When is it?"

"Um... this weekend or something."

Emily raised her eyebrows and said, "Well... I think I'm gonna go do... homework or something."

"Whoa." He grabbed her forearm and dragged her back. "What were you just thinking about there?" He pointed to her face as an indicator.

"Nothing. I'm just excited."

"That's a lie."

"You're not supposed to be reading me."

"Aw, too late. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing..."

"You're still lying to me."

"We're gonna... play something.'

"Play what?"

"Soccer and Gill's gonna make you!" she spat out quickly.

His lips curled into a smile and he chuckled. "Oh. I see. Go do some homework."

Rolling her eyes, she jogged upstairs.

.:.

Cal had already awkwardly sat at the picnic table, refusing to do anything but sit there and eat.

Gillian tried to get him to go and walk in the creek with her and Emily, but he wasn't having it. She'd already used him and he felt vulnerable now, which was - granted - very naive.

"Cal. We're playing soccer and you must come and lay with us."

"I'd rather not. I'm feeling tired..." he lied, not even attempting to make it sound real.

"I'm gonna make you," she said simply.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see that."

"Um... We'll... uh..."

"Yeah that's-"

"Tickle you," Emily offered.

"You're gonna tickle me?" Cal asked, laughing loudly.

Emily smiled. "Yeah. I know where you're ticklish. Should I tell Gill?"

"No," he said suddenly, standing up.

The girls laughed and took both of his hands. "Come on, soccer!" Gillian exclaimed. She then leaned back to Emily and said, "You'll have to tell me that later."

"Definitely," Emily said, nodding.

Cal stopped and looked at Emily. "If I'm playing soccer then you cannot tell her."

"Well... you so openly expressed the fact that you don't want anyone to know... Now I gotta know."

"No. That's a lie. Em, if you tell her... I'm gonna be angry."

Emily stared at him and shrugged. "Alright... I won't tell her..." She then added under her breath, 'in the next hour...'

Cal gave her a warning look, seriously concerned about Gillian knowing that information.

"What am I?" Cal asked, looking over the field.

"Be defense," Emily said, pointing to the spot in front of Ana, who was in goal. (It was an office picnic.)

He laughed and said, "I _know _football. I _know _where to go." He shook his head and jogged over to Ana. "'Sup?"

"Don't let the ball make it to me," Ana informed him.

"You people act like I don't know how to play!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Who's being 'D' with me?" He looked to his left. Loker. "Really?" he asked.

"Thanks..." Eli mumbled.

"Well, you're skinny. You can't do anything..."

"I have long legs... I can ran faster and farther than you," he bragged.

The ball was kicked down the feild by somebody and Eli and Cal both ran after it and - while running at full speed - crashing right into eachother.

Loker bounced back, holding his nose, but Cal fell to the ground and distorted his face with a yell. He clutched his knee and groaned. "Dammit!" he yelled angrily. "Call 'mine'!" he shouted at Eli.

At first, Gillian thought he was faking it to get out of the game, but his face turned red and he sounded genuinely hurt. She ran over along with Emily and everyone else pretty much.

"Move your hand, Cal," she ordered, trying to get a look at his knee.

"Oh... God!" he yelled, rolling over slightly. "No... I'm fine." He winced and used his good leg to stand up. He started to take a step but grunted and fell right back to the ground. "Dear, God..." he whispered, giving Gillian scared look.

"Does it hurt?" Emily asked.

"No, Em... I'm just sitting her making pained noises because I feel like," he spat out angrily.

Emily backed away and asked, "Should we take him to the hospital?"

"No! I'm fine!" Cal insisted. "Just... help me up."

Gillian grabbed one arm and Eli grabbed the other. They both pulled him up and he took a step and crumbled onto Gillian. "Dammit," he hissed, closing his eyes in immense pain.

"I need to take a look at your knee."

He bit his lip, almost drawing blood as Gillian gingerly pulled his jeans up his leg. "Oh my goodness!" she said, showing disgust on her face.

"What?" He tried to lean down and see it, but it hurt too much.

"Cal... you must... have broken the bone or something."

'I knew you should be drinking more milk," Emily threw in.

Cal shot her an angry look and looked at Gillian. "Is it bad?"

"It's all..." She scrunched up her face and stood up, walking away from the site.

"Holy shit! Someone needs to tell me what the hell is wrong with my leg!"

Loker frowned, staring at Cal's knee. "I can't see anything... It just looks a little... weird. Like not right, you know?"

"No, I don't know," Cal said bluntly.

"All right..." Loker pursed his lips and pulled out his phone. He took a picture and gave Cal his phone.

Cal frowned as he studied the picture. "You think I broke it?"

"Touch it, Gill," he said, looking at her.

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"So I can know if it hurts or not..."

"Of course it's gonna hurt!"

"Loker, touch it."

Eli kicked Cal's knee, earning him a loud yell and grunt. "Dammit! I didn't tell you to... kick it!"

Gillian looked up at Ana. "Call an ambulance."

"No... we can drive there," Cal said with a shrug.

"Do you really want someone carrying you to a car? Because you obviously can't walk. And if it's broken as badly as it looks, then you shouldn't be walking on it anyway."

He sighed heavily and waved his hand at Ana. "Whatever... Call..."

She smiled and walked away, dialing three numbers.

Gillian couldn't help but let her eyes wander to his mutated knee. "My goodness, Cal... What the hell happened?"

"I dunno... ask Loker, here!"

Eli shrugged. "I just bumped my nose. And... my thigh sorta hurt..."

"Your thigh?" Emily asked.

"What does that have to do something with him?"

"Well..." Gillian cut in. "You two were both running as fast as you could... right into eachother. So... you kneed him, hurt you knee once and then slammed your knee onto the ground... hence the mud all over your jeans."

Cal hadn't noticed mud on his jeans. There it was. Right there.

Cal readjusted himself on the itchy grass and Gillian laid her hand on his thigh right above his injured knee. He immediately stopped moving and looked over at her. "What?"

"Stop moving... You're gonna make it worse."

"I don't think it can get much - Ah!" he yelled, now completely stopping. Even with her hand dangerously high on his leg, he continued to move and had really messed up this time.

Gillian gripped his leg, terrified of what may have happened.

"What happened?" Cal asked worriedly, trying to get a look at his knee.

Torres was standing right at his feet, her arms wrapped around her waist. "Nothing that I can see..." she whispered.

Cal stared at her hand that was still tightly gripping his thigh.

"Bloody hell, this hurts," Cal moaned, leaning back on his arms and clenching his jaw.

"I'm sorry..." Gillian whispered, finally realizing her hand on his leg and pulling it away.

"For what, love?" he asked.

She could hear the pain in his voice. She didn't like it at all. "Emily and I made you play soccer..."

"Nah... Don't blame yourself for this..." He shook his head and looked over at her. "It's alright. I'm sure... Loker and I woulda ran into eachother in the office and it woulda happened anyway."

She laughed at his attempt to save her from guilt. "Yeah, right."

"The ambulance!" Eli announced, pointing to the large truck in the distance.

Cal looked back and then looked at Gillian. "This'll be interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, 'A Concerned Citizen'... ONE) Guess what I did! (Just for YOU) I looked up er. Guess what it means! 'used to express or represent a pause, hesitation, uncertainty, etc... that's curious. I'm pretty sure that's exactly how I used it! Ha, that's interesting. TWO) Did you know that in my story... Loker didn't kick Cal's knee? They ran into eachother and just so you would be happy I made some changes in that area. THREE) I am SOOOO sorry for forgetting about Cal's apparent brilliant knowledge in soccer. People mess up. Also, Google is not a legit source. Ever heard of an encyclopedia? That's actually a MUCH more efficient thing to use. Just so you know. I'm sorry that this chapter was so HARD for you to read. Next time you tell me all my flaws, you could NOT be so mean. Theres an idea. Sorry for being mean, but that comment erally got on my I wouldn't have to do this right here had I been able to send you a message. But you either don't have an account or you didn't want me to message you. **

**Thanks for reading. :D**


	3. Chapter 2!

**A/N: So apart from the haters... I'll keep this going :) Haters gonna hate and potatoes gonna potate. Tehe.**

* * *

><p>Gillian stood by Emily nervously, watching as Cal cringed as he was placed on the stretcher.<p>

Emily hopped into the ambulance beside him and Gillian reluctantly went back to her car. It was an awkward ride to the hospital with Loker in the passenger seat. He didn't try to make conversation but he continued to tap his fingers on his knees and the dashboard and where ever else he so pleased.

She sighed in annoyance and he took the hint.

"So... You think he'll need surgery?" Eli asked.

She bit her lip, hoping for the best. "Hopefully not."

"What do you think happened?"

"I think you ran into Cal and hurt him."

"You think this is my fault?"

"No. I just think that's what happened. He ran into you. He fell. That's what happened."

"Oh." He pursed his lips and turned his body toward Gillian. "Is he mad at me?"

"Most likely."

"Why?"

"Eli... He's always mad at you." She smiled slightly and glanced over at him.

He shrugged and nodded. "I guess."

"We're here." She turned the car off and looked at him. "Shall we go inside?"

"We shall." He smiled and jumped out.

.:.

"We're here for Cal Lightman."

The woman behind the desk looked over the rim of her glasses towards Gillian. "Lightman... Cal... Here it is. The doctors are examining his knee now. Are you Mrs. Lightman?"

"No... Just a friend."

"Would he want you present?"

"Um... Probably?" Gillian guessed.

She woman seemed like she wanted to stop talking, so she nodded Gillian through two closed doors.

"Thank you," Gilllian said with a smile.

.:.

"Gill," Cal observed when she walked in.

She smiled and placed her purse on a chair. "What's up?" she asked.

"Well, for starters, I'm Dr. Ron Tucker. You can call me whatever."

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Ron." Gillian smiled again and shook his hand. "So what are our findings?"

"Well, in easy terms, he dislodged his knee in a way. Popped it out of place."

"Can it just be... pushed back in?"

"Not quite. Usually surgery wouldn't be necessary, but with his age, we wouldn't want to cause further problems or arthritis."

"Are you calling me old?" Cal accused.

"Well..." Dr. Ron started.

"I don't want to hear it," he mumbled.

"So... surgery?" Gillian asked.

"I believe so."

"That sucks," Emily whispered.

Gillian hadn't even noticed her presense and Cal and the doctor seemed surprised by her addition to the conversation.

"It'll be completely routine. With the amount of pain he's having... we believe something else might be going on that we can't see from the simple X-Rays." Dr. Ron waved them over to the x-ray and pointed to Cal's knee. "Right here..." He pointed with a pen. "You can see a small... what looks like a flake... It's a possibility that he has chipped the bone, because he felt immense pain when it happened... so the two bones were pushed together." He used his hands as a demonstration. "And one may have been chipped... and it's definitely dangerous to have something like that just floating around in his body."

"So you'll go in and... check it all out?"

"Correct. We'll make a couple incisions... Take out the chip and put something in for the sharp edges... All that good stuff. If you'd like more information, I'd be willing to give it to you."

She shook her head and looked at Cal. "Any thoughts?"

"Make the pain go away."

"We'll definitely do that," Dr. Ron promised.

"Good."

"Are you scared?" Emily whispered to him.

"No. They're cutting open my knee, darling. It's not like open heart surgery or something."

She smiled and nodded. "Good point. Even if something did go wrong... It wouldn't threaten your life."

"Exactly. So when can we do this?"

"As soon as possible, actually." Gillian watched the doctor walk back over to Cal and smiled. "Would you like this explained...?"

"That'd be great," Gillian answered for him.

He nodded towards her and looked at Dr. Ron with curious eyes.

"We'll cut it open right from about here." He pointed to the top of Cal's shin and traced his finger up over Cal's knee and a couple inches into his thigh. "To here."

"That's a little close, mate," Cal said, uncomfortable with the doctor's finger.

Ron chuckled and pulled his hand away. "You'll have stitches... you'll need the dressings to be changed often... We'll give you some medications to keep the pain away until it's healed. I hate to say it... but it's possible you'll need therapy."

Cal had a look of pure disgust on his face and made Gillian laugh. "Cal, it'll be fine."

"Are you okay?"

Everyone turned to see Zoe walking into the room with a concerned look.

"I'm fine, darling."

Gillian felt a slight twinge of pain when he added 'darling' to that.

"What happened?"

"Soccer."

"Are you going to need surgery?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"My knee... and now I will have to walk around apologizing because I 'have a bad knee.'" He said angrily.

All the women in the room smiled and he frowned. "I don't find that funny in anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hehe, I have a surprise.**


	4. Chapter 3!

**A/N: Sorry for the late update!**

* * *

><p>"He's gone into surgery..." Dr. Ron announced, walked to the waiting area. "Things should work out just fine."<p>

Emily looked nervous. Gillian looked like she usually did. Calm and pulled together. Zoe looked annoyed by Gillian. She always did.

"How long will it take?" asked Emily.

"Two hours at the longest."

She nodded and sat back down. She had been pacing.

"He'll need to stay with someone..." he mumbled. "He certainly will not be able to take care of himself... Moving will be difficult along with changing the bandages and things of the sort."

"Um..." Emily said, looking between Zoe and Gillian.

Zoe looked up and said, "He can stay with me."

.:.

"Dr. Lightman... How are you feeling?" Dr. Ron asked.

They were all now standing in a curtained off area around Cal's bed.

"I'm tired..." Cal muttered.

"We should let him sleep," Gillian said, smiling at Cal.

"I don't thinkg you got any bloody work done on my leg because it still feels like shit..."

"Well... sir... Pain is something that happens. We gave you some medication, but obviously it hasn't kicked in yet."

Emily's wide eyes looked towards his knee and she smiled.

He smiled back and rubbed the back of his neck. "Did the, um... surgery go well?"

"Yes, sir, it went very well. Everything went as planned. We'll need to schedule some physical therapy so we can get you walking again."

He rolled his eyes and leaned back against the pillow, taking a deep breath. "Really?"

"Um..." Emily got his attention and she smiled weakly.

"What?" he asked.

"Mom wants you to stay with her."

Zoe had left before he got out of surgery to work.

"What?" He frowned and gave a fleeting glance to Gillian. "Seriously?"

"Dad, it'll never work. She doesn't have the right hours... Don't do it."

"Really?" he asked again, looking to Gillian now.

"Um.. she said that you could stay with her."

"What do you think of that?"

"Stay with whoever you want..."

"Meaning...?"

"Who do you want to stay with, Cal?"

_You. _He bit his lip and closed his eyes. "I don't know. How long do I have to stay here?"

Dr. Ron looked up and thought for a moment. "You can leave tomorrw morning. We'll take more X-Rays tonight and see how things are looking. I don't think that now is a good time to decide who will watch you..."

"Why is that?" Cal asked.

"Because you've been given lots or medication which will be kicking in soon and you won't know what you're really talking about and you might not even remember the conversation that you have."

"My leg still hurts..." Cal stated.

"I realize that. Give it time. Don't move around too much. Ladies," They both turned to look at him. "Visiting hours end in half an hour. I'll come in to remind you."

"Really? I have to stay here all alone tonight?"

Dr. Ron had left by then and Gillian laughed. "Yes Cal... Can you handle it?"

"I guess..." He sighed and rubbed his face. "I'm getting sleepy... Can you get Em home?"

She nodded and looked at Emily. "I'll give you a ride, hun."

"Thanks." Emily sat down and stared at Cal. "Does it really hurt or are you just being mean?"

"No, it really hurts. It sucks."

Gillian also sat down and ran a hand through the side of her hair. "So..."

"Who am I supposed to be staying with again?" he asked.

"Um... Zoe? You're not 'supposed' to... It's whoever you want to stay with."

He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

Gillian smiled and thought, _That was absolutely adorable, _and said, "Should we go?"

"No... No... Zoe? Really?"

"Dad, we already talked about this."

"I wanna stay with Gill..."

"Dad," Emily said quickly.

"It's the drugs, Em."

"Who gave me drugs?"

"Medicine drugs."

"Oh, I thought you meant crack."

Emily laughed and bit her lip. "You want to stay with Gill?"

"It's the drugs," Gillian said again.

"Yeah... Zoe yells too much."

"I don't think that would be appropriate," Gillian said.

"Why is that?"

"We work together."

"Your point being...? You've made it clear many times that I am not your boss, but your partner..."

"Cal, I just don't think it would be a good idea."

"Why?"

"I just told you."

"Not really."

"Let's be professional here."

"Gill... I'm being completely professional. You're my best friend. Zoe is my worst enemy. Why would I choose to stay with her?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Cal..." She sounded exasperated.

"Gill..."

"Why do you want to stay with me? Or... have me look after you? Wouldn't that make you feel weak. We all know you're not for feeling week."

"Bloody hell, woman. I want to stay with you. Am I not being clear enough?"

She bit her lip and took a deep breath. "I'll think about it. Now get some rest. We'll come back in tomorrow. Does your knee hurt?"

"Not so much anymore."

"We should be going."

"Can I get a hug?" He held out his arms tiredly and Gillian gave in.

"Feel better," she whispered into his neck.

He took in a deep breath of her hair and smiled. "I will now."

"You do realize it's like... 12 right?"

"Midnight?"

"No, in the afternoon." Emily said.

"Why are visiting hours up?"

"Because you need your rest," Gillian said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Staying with Zoe... Tehe.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4!

**AN: YO HO a pirating life for me!**

* * *

><p>She definitely thought about it. She thought about it until she decided that he would stay with her. Not because she <em>wanted <em>him to or anything, but because Zoe wouldn't be gentle and she'd get angry and Cal is often annoying and grumpy if he's in pain and she didn't believe that Zoe could handle it.

Also, she was scared - more like terrified - that Cal would find himself falling for Zoe again.

Of course, those weren't the only reasons, but she wasn't going to get into that.

.:.

She walked into the hospital room a couple hours later when the doctor said she could come back.

Cal was sleeping soundly, so she took a seat beside him and put her legs up on a part of the bed that was open.

Now, she had time to think about things. Think about if they would stay at his house of hers. Probably his. More room. Would she see his room? She'd never been further than the bottom floor at his house. What would Emily think? She was encouraging it earlier, so she would be happy. Would Zoe take it well? That was the real question. She'd be pissed. Would she fight to have Cal stay with her? Did she really care that much?

"Isn't staring impolite?" asked a groggy Cal.

Gillian blinked several times and noticed that rather than staring off into space she had stared off into Cal's face. "Sorry... I was thinking."

"About how attractive I am? Yeah... gets me all the time." He smiled and she rolled her eyes.

"You're staying with me."

"I don't have an option?"

"No. Zoe can't take care of you..."

"I don't need taking care of. Why can't Emily take care of me?"

"Do you want your daughte to bathe you, Cal?" she asked.

He leaned forward suddenly and raised an eyebrow. "You're going to bathe me?"

"No... No, that's not what I meant... You can bathe yourself."

He smiled at her flustered expression and leaned back. "Mhm, love... that's what they all say."

"All of them say that? Really? How often do you talk to people about bathing you?"

"All the time, darling... all the time." He winked and then closed his eyes. "How will I bathe?"

"We can put a chair in the shower and then you can figure it out from there."

"Well alright then. So, we should go. Definitely.

"Not until the morning..."

"I thought it already was the morning! I slept for like... a long time."

"It's three, Cal. You slept for three hours." She dropped her feet to the ground and leaned forward. "You know you'll have to take a wheelchair out of here, right?"

"Damn..." he whispered, closing his eyes. He jerked forward again with an idea but opened his mouth and accidentally let out a little quivering whimper of pain. His hands shook as he tried to touch his knee in a way that would send the misery away. "Holy shit... holy shit... Ahh..." He bit his lip until he tasted blood and squeezed his eyes shut.

Gillian watched with wide eyes and stood up and leaned towards him, laying a hand on his cheek. "Sh... stop moving... you're making it hurt worse..."

He breathed heavily and said through gritted teeth, "Dammit..."

She lightly carressed his cheek and then leaned back, grabbing the chair and bringing it closer to the bed. She took a seat, her hand still on his cheek and sighed. "There... how does it feel now?"

"Like shit."

"More morphine?"

"That'd be great..."

"Hey Gill! Dad... How's your knee?"

They both quickly looked at Emily and smiled, but Cal's was slightly more pained.

Gillian yanked her hand away from Cal's cheek and put it in her lap. "Hey, Em..."

"What's going on?"

"NOthing. Go tell the doctor that I want - _need _- more morphine..."

She frowned and dropped her bag on the ground and walked out.

"How the bloody hell did she get here?"

"I brought her home, Cal... She has a car there."

"So who are you staying with?" Emily asked, walking back in.

"Who am I staying with, Gill?" Cal asked with a smile.

"Oh shut up," Gillian said. "He's staying with me..."

"My house or your house?" Emily asked.

"I think yours... if that's okay. My house is smaller..."

"I don't care, love... I just need a comfortable bed to sleep on."

"Dr. Lightman, I'm so sorry."

"Who the bloody hell let him in?" Cal asked, rolling his eyes.

Eli wrung his hands together and frowned. "I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault Eli..." Gillian whispered.

"We can let him think it is! Then I have someone to blame!" Cal exclaimed happily.

"Cal..." she warned.

"Why didn't he get hurt?" he asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Whataya think?<strong>


End file.
